


Hit and Run

by sweetsunn



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blood, First Kiss, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Jessidy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsunn/pseuds/sweetsunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэссиди грабят и бьют ножом в переулке. Джесси приходит спасти положение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hit and Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135946) by [13thDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor). 



> работа на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4479450

Кэссиди, агрессивный стодевятнадцатилетний вампир, был, по вполне очевидным причинам, не тем, кого следовало бы грабить — особенно группе буйных подростков — в ночь пятницы. И всё-таки он праздно сидел в луже крови, которая принадлежала тому бедняге, ставшему его последней жертвой, и пялился на зияющую дыру в своём животе. Он действительно считал, что это всё вина Джесси Кастера. Тот просил больше не вляпываться в неприятности, но вот сжирание пяти школьников-игроков в футбол заживо, кажется, как раз попадало в эту категорию. 

— Блядь, — пробормотал он, глядя на алый водопад, вытекающий из его желудка.

Ладно, по крайней мере, он валялся в переулке, где избегать солнечного света не было проблемой. Самовоспламенение после этого досаждающего инцидента потребовало бы объяснений, которые обычно приводили к резне — сплошная головная боль. А хрупкую идиллию, воцарившуюся в жизни, разрушать не хотелось.

Его мысли снова вернулись к пастырю, и он качнул головой, заворчав. Сейчас существовали более важные проблемы, с которыми следовало разобраться. И кровь, хлынувшая из его тела, когда он попытался встать, определённо была одной из них. Тот факт, что липкая жидкость растеклась достаточно далеко по углу переулка, тоже чуточку смущал. Он уже забыл, какими смертоносными могут быть пять ножей, вонзающихся в тело; не говоря уже о том, когда ими орудуют относительно мускулистые личности.

Единственные деньги, которые лежали в его кошельке, были украдены из церкви; в некотором смысле это справедливо, признал он. Всемогущий Боже снова его нагнул. Он жалел, что был ужасно рассеянным и захмелевшим, когда ступал в этот забытый переулок, и не смог увидеть, как к нему приближается кучка молокососов.

— Что за хуйня? — закричал кто-то.

Кэссиди знал, кому принадлежит этот голос, но мир сейчас был немного неясным, и всё чувствовалось слишком далеко и одновременно слишком близко, поэтому он подумал, что это просто усиливающиеся глюки в его голове: единственный человек, которого он действительно хотел увидеть прямо сейчас. Даже когда Джесси вылетел из-за угла, чуть не поскользнувшись на разбрызганной вокруг крови, — его попытки не упасть пробили Кэссиди на больнючие, истеричные смешки — он думал, что это всё было игрой воображения.

— Девять-один-один, чрезвычайная ситуация, — прохрипел Кэссиди, засмеявшись. Кровь во рту напомнила ему о былых днях, и поэтому он подавился.

Джесси выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Что за херня произошла?

Вампир улыбнулся.

— Я валяюсь в луже крови, ты, тупица.

— Это _твоя_ кровь?

Кэссиди огляделся, а потом поднял свои руки и ноги, словно он булхытался на мелководье. 

— Полагаю, что моя, да.

— Откуда это вообще? Тебя ножом пырнули? — Кэссиди подумал на мгновение, что, взгляни этот идиот на его грудь, а не в глаза, у него бы таких вопросов не возникло. 

Он вздохнул.

— О, я думаю, что да, падре, — прищурился и насмешливо изогнул брови. — Если только она не принадлежит тебе, — каково могло быть, почувствуй Кэссиди когда-нибудь такое желание?

— Господи Иисусе, тебе в больницу нужно, Кэс.

Отмахнувшись, Кэссиди откинулся обратно в лужу и почувствовал, как она пропитывает те сухие вещи, которые ещё остались. 

— Не-а, я буду _в порядке_ , просто принеси бутылочку чего-нибудь классного и крепкого.

Джесси раздражённо заворчал и наклонился поднять его. Когда он дотронулся до его тела, грудную клетку, словно пулей, прострелило болью, и вампир, не сдержавшись, невольно охнул. Руки пастыря немедленно переместились на его лицо, и он мягко погладил пальцами челюсть Кэссиди. Он вдруг понял, что улыбается, как придурок, и тут же снова принял сердитый вид. Когда Джесси отстранился, он недовольно нахмурился, но затем услышал, как тот скидывает с себя шмотки.

— Ay, Papí, — икнул Кэссиди, пародируя, возможно, худший из испанских акцентов, когда-либо звучавших в Эннвиле, — _я бы сам себя пырнул_ , приведи это к такому раскладу.

— Кэс? — сказал Джесси, нависнув над ним. Рукава его рубашки были полностью порваны и засучены. Кровь запачкала его запястья и всё, что ниже, и ещё немножко — лоб, когда он поправил волосы. Они неряшливо торчали в нескольких местах, колючие и ровные одновременно; такие же чёрные и дикие, как глаза Джесси.

Кэссиди невероятно возбудился.

— Мм? — спросил он, тщетно пытаясь казаться беспечным.

— Заткнись.

И священник приступил к работе, обматывая импровизированным бинтом обширные раны Кэссиди. Потом он откинулся назад, осматривая плоды своих трудов, и его рот угрюмо изогнулся.

Кэссиди лёг на спину, уставившись на скучную серую крышу. Над ней простиралась спасительная ночь. Он не мог вспомнить, сколько времени, но прямо сейчас ему хотелось выпить, а не мокнуть с пастырем в промозглой техасской аллее. Это всё походило на очередную песню про плохую страну.

Джесси до сих пор смотрел на него, весь непреклонный и несчастный. 

— Если бы я тебя не знал, — Кэссиди кашлянул, — я бы подумал, что ты беспокоишься.

— Кэс, ты выглядишь так, будто ты уже мёртвый. Мне придётся тащить тебя, и эта идея мне _вообще_ не нравится.

Вампир открыл и молча захлопнул рот, будто рыба. О, при таком раскладе появлялось много, очень много проблемок. Первая: он уже достаточно мёртв, был мёртв все эти долгие года и продолжал всё больше и больше умирать от всяких отвратительных ситуаций. Вторая: Джесси понесёт его, и это значит, что он будет находиться в опасной близости от этой тёплой шеи, — Кэссиди не был уверен, что это закончится хорошо. Третья: солнце, гореть ему в аду, уже всходило, и воспламениться — небольшой дискомфорт для него — не предвещало ничего хорошего живому человеку рядом. Поэтому, рискуя показаться совершенно не благодарным, он ответил:

— Нет.

— Извини, — взгляд Джесси стал угрожающим, его голос — жёстким и строгим, — я тебя не расслышал.

— Ой, падре, не занудничай. Я реально в порядке, — он дотронулся до своего живота; кровь до сих пор сочилась сквозь обмотанную ткань, — а? видишь? в порядке. Я пойду своей дорогой, — и каким-то чудом поднялся, покачиваясь, как захмелевший.

Джесси поймал его прежде, чем он снова ударился о тротуар. Их прижало друг к другу; Джесси обвил руками кровоточащее тело Кэссиди, и он прогнулся словно под тяжестью смерти. Опять. И где эти грёбаные коровы, когда они так нужны?

— Глянь на меня, падре; ты, наверное, шёл нажраться, а я, истекающий кровью и несущий херню, тебя прервал. Поэтому просто положи меня обратно на землю, и я как-нибудь найду дорогу домой.

— Если я сделаю так, будет ли это благочестиво? — нахально спросил Джесси, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз.

Кэссиди забавляло, когда люди, которым было не насрать, видели его в смертельной ситуации и думали, что это и был конец. Вампир рассказал пастырю правду, — парочку слов за бутылкой ликёра — но никто никогда не верил ему, и Джесси Кастер тоже не поверил. Джесси Кастер, который, прихрамывая, тащил Кэссиди прочь из переулка. Бледное лицо друга осталось непроницаемым, но он всё равно уткнулся Джесси в шею. Как и хотел.

Он смутно припоминал, как Джесси, внушая страх праведным жителям этого маленького техасского городка, вызывает в баре скорую. Скоро мир перестал быть таким мутным; главным образом потому, что ему удалось вернуть немного крови в собственную кровеносную систему. Внутри машины скорой было интересно; медицинский работник рассказывал Джесси, какой Кэссиди счастливчик: остался жив, не говоря уже о том, что не потерял сознание.

— Он должен был умереть, — « _я уже мёртв, идиот_ ».

— И я очень рад, что он остался жив. 

— Да, клёво... — он справился. Возможно, потому, что Джесси держал его за руку. Возможно, он даже молился; Кэссиди не хотелось, чтобы он так делал.

И он слегка стыдился этого, но, когда они приехали в больницу, его пристегнули к каталке и оставили с медсестрой. Когда за ним вернулись, чтобы отвезти в хирургическое отделение, её уже не было на месте, зато он — он был в нормальном состоянии: шумным, наполненным и пропитанным кровью, хоть и немного одурманенным. Очередной перекус определённо добавился в его личный список.

И, поскольку восстановление требовало больше, чем одной жертвы, ножевые раны ещё не затянулись. Хотя они всё равно уже не были такими фатальными, — для людей, естественно, — как минутами раньше, они очень болели и портили ему настроение. Доктора недоуменно взглянули на такие заметные улучшения. Он был почти под наркозом, когда они удосужились окончательно разорвать его футболку и обнаружили, что порезы гораздо менее серьёзные, чем ожидалось. Крича о неадекватности медиков, хирург велел другой медсестре забрать его, чтобы подлатать в травмпункте.

Когда бедняга наклонился, чтобы начать зашивать раны, Кэссиди снова перекусил.

Довольный, он плюхнулся в кресло-каталку, заглянул в свою карту — узнать номер палаты — и покатился в отделение реанимации, которое оказалось просто другим крылом в здании, со значком, обозначающим что-то типа интенсивной терапии. Люди имели привычку устранять все странные штуки, а проносящийся через залы безумный полуголый ирландец, с головы до пят покрытый кровью, как раз был одной из таких.

Кэссиди удалось добраться до палаты незамеченным. Он стянул свои (непозволительно) обтягивающие джинсы и бросил их на пол около края кровати. Потом залез в душ с дрянным напором и смыл с себя кровь и грязь, накопившиеся за день. Ухмыляясь во все зубы, он дотронулся до тех мест, куда его пырнули, и почувствовал лишь тупую боль — значит, уже полностью зажило. И поскольку времени у него было завались, он подрочил на образ окровавленного Джесси, стоящего на коленях — отвергать такие фантазии смысла нет.

Помывшись, Кэссиди поплёлся в комнату за парочкой стащенных щёток, приплясывая, и надел большие ему, как будто отцовские, вещи. Он был доволен, что схватил свою медицинскую карту прежде, чем нашли его несуществующую историю болезни, или ту древнюю дату его рождения, или натравили психованных охотников. Он потянулся и подумал, какой момент был бы для него подходящим, чтобы смыться без подозрений, прежде чем Джесси поверит в такое.

Дверь щёлкнула прежде, чем он успел принять решение.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Джесси, не веря своим глазам.

_О, чёрт._

— Ага, — протянул он. И тут же изобразил обморок. Это было резкое движение: долговязые конечности немедленно собрались в кучу. Линолеум обжёг холодом места, где рубашка была задрана.

— Ради Христа, Кэс! — рявкнул Джесси и рванул за ним. Кэссиди очень старался не улыбаться. — Ёбаное дерьмо, да кто тебя одного оставил? Чёрт, ты тяжёлый.

Кэссиди едва мог припомнить последний раз, когда о нём заботились. Он не слишком любил такие моменты: они значили, что он не в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам. И иногда это было унизительно. Но руки скользили по его телу с осторожностью, ворчания Джесси веселили, и его тело, его запах были словно кормом для души. 

Когда раздался звук открывающихся дверей больницы, Кэссиди на миг запаниковал: солнце должно было уже взойти к этому времени. Но Бог — если он всё-таки в него верил — в кои-то веки сжалился над ним: Джесси накрыл его одеялом с ног до головы, чтобы спрятать от сотрудников больницы, когда они сбегали. Он даже не выкинул его, пока запихивал Кэссиди на заднее сиденье машины.

Кэссиди наверняка следовало как будто бы очнуться прямо сейчас. Он должен был потянуться, изобразить замешательство, беззаботно ударить Джесси по руке, пока он подкалывает и неустанно благодарит его, но больше подкалывает. Он должен был жаловаться на голод и жажду, как любой нормальный человек.

Каким он точно не был. Вместо этого он уютно устроился в салоне автомобиля. Он позволил Джесси донести себя, по его догадкам, до дома, уложить в кровать и выключить свет, чтобы позволить ему поспать.

Будучи вампиром, Кэссиди не спал. Он лежал, пялился в потолок и думал насчёт того, чтобы вздрочнуть ещё раз, пока не вспомнил, что это не его кровать и что он должен восстанавливаться. Решившись совершить лучший возможный поступок, будучи в таком говёном положении, он удовлетворённо вздохнул и на будущее запомнил ароматы вокруг себя. Он знал: Джесси может бодрствовать всю ночь — поэтому не было никакого шанса просто пойти к нему, не выдав себя. Вампир почти заснул, на пару часов отключив мозг и закрыв глаза. Исцеление. В кровати Джесси Кастера.

Может, положение не такое уж и говёное.

Он пошевелился поздним утром, когда солнечный свет забрался сквозь шторы в комнату Джесси. Тёплый и яркий, он проникал в открытое окно вместе с лёгким ветерком. Погода в Эннвиле была прекрасна в тот день: чистое небо и приветливая золотая звезда, примостившаяся наверху.

Глаза Кэссиди распахнулись, и он выскочил из-под аккуратно заправленными Джесси одеял. 

— Святая хуйня! — заорал он, заметив небольшой огонёк, вспыхнувший на плече. Он метнулся к стоящему на тумбочке стакану воды и вылил на кожу. Потом вернулся к кровати и плеснул на горящие простыни.

Послышались шаги, и дверь открылась. Джесси замер как вкопанный, увидев Кэссиди, прыгающего на кровати вверх и вниз, дующего на плечо и кричащего, словно кобвой на родео на какого-нибудь невидимого нападающего.

Он недоверчиво поинтересовался:

— Что за лекарства тебе давали?

Кэссиди прекратил прыгать. Он неуклюже уселся на середину кровати, непонятно скрестив ноги, и сразу стал казаться меньше, чем на самом деле.

— Ха-а-а, очень хорошие, падре. Ха.

Джесси медленно выдохнул. Он поправил запутанные пряди волос, подходя к кровати, и резко опустился рядом с Кэссиди. Положил голову на подушки и пихнул Кэссиди коленом, глядя на него сквозь пальцы, которыми он растирал болящие от бессонницы глаза. Кэссиди лишился дара речи, пересиливая что-то, что он не чувствовал уже давно, что-то, что никогда не заканчивалось хорошо.

— Это был глупый поступок. То, что ты сделал, когда тебя пырнули.

— Ой, я-то? Скажи это тем маленьким поганым ублюдкам, которые оставляют во мне свои ножи. И заметь, они все отправились к своим бабулям из-за того, что хотели бабла.

— Заметил.

— Заметь, падре. Блядь, я мог бы пойти покурить.

— Джесси.

Возможно, он не расслышал правильно.

— Мм, чего?

Кэссиди реально нужно было перестать теряться в этих тёмных глазах.

— Меня зовут Джесси. Мы в одной кровати, так что меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — это называть меня по имени, — его глаза блестели; Кэссиди, который не понял, был ли это добродушный флирт в каком-то смысле, это не помогало совсем. — Но, Кэс, я имел в виду, это глупо, потому что я рад, что ты здесь. И мне ненавистно, когда ты уходишь.

— Серьёзно?

— Не заставляй меня повторять всю эту херню только потому, что ты подавлен, мудак, потому что я не буду.

— У меня есть способ получше, чем повторять.

— Что за чертовщину ты несё...

Маленький тревожный звоночек стрельнул в голове Кэссиди одновременно с тем, как он подумал: « _Хуй с этим_ » — и сжал губы, прежде чем наклониться поцеловать Джесси. Угол был чертовски неудобным, и он нечаянно свалился прямо на проповедника, демонстрируя лучшее из того, на что способен, но Джесси, тем не менее, оценил. Он засмеялся, когда пришлось прервать поцелуй, но тотчас вернулся за большим, сжав щёки Кэса в своих ладонях и переплетая их тела.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — прошептал Джесси ему на ухо, задержав зубы на мочке прежде, чем отстраниться.

Кэссиди хихикнул.

— И ты всё равно повторил это, ты, грязный лжец.

Заткнуть его оказалось гораздо легче, когда он смог, наконец, поцеловать его.


End file.
